Snapped
by Moon Pixie
Summary: Marley has finally had enough of Kitty and she justs snaps. When Jake comes to be her knight in shining armour something happens to change how they view the other. Contains violence and swearing as well as some kissing. ONE-SHOT


OKAY I LIKE KITTY AND MALEY AS ENEMIES AND FRIENDS SO I'M WRITING THEM AS DIFFERENT IN EVERY STORY IN ONE THEY MAY HATE EACH OTHER IN ANOTHER THEY MIGHT LIKE EACH OTHER! SORRY IF THIS CONFUSES! YOU ALSO I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

JAKE POV  
I was watching Marley who was sitting in the front of the class, Kitty had once again placed herself behind the brunette beauty so she could overhear all of the demeaning comments she made about her mother. "I mean did you see her today I'm surprised that the media hasn't reported her as a beached whale yet," Kitty sneered and Marley clenched her fists, digging her nails into the desk to stop herself from jumping up to confront the blond cheerio, I grimaced and tried to pretend not to notice.

A few minutes later and the bell rang, by then I could tell Marley was at the end of her tether, Kitty was getting more and more horrible with each insult so when we were allowed out Marley rushed out ahead of her but Kitty was determined to make her life miserable today. "Hey tubbers!" she called using Santana Lopez aka Satan's old nickname for a pregnant Quinn Fabray former HBIC. "Are you going to go hibernate inside your mother!" she yelled, a satisfied smirk making its way onto her face. Maybe it was the fact that Kitty had been taunting her all year, throwing slushies in her face and even pretended to be her friend then backstabbed her but Marley finally snapped and it was scary, I hung back and watched, I had never seen Marley angry. It was kind of hot.

She turned around and threw her bag to the floor, catching the blond cheerio's attention that had turned away out of disinterest. Kitty turned around and only just managed to see the blur that was Marley before she launched herself on her. Within seconds Marley had her pinned to the floor and was hitting, punching and slapping every inch of her see could find. I managed to push through the crowd who were staring in awe at Marley who was nearly unrecognisable when she was angry and rushed to the two girls; Kitty was laying on the ground, her face nearly unrecognisable. I ran to Marley and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her off Kitty. Marley tried to fight me off to get back to Kitty but gave up and squirmed her way out, standing over Kitty, screaming at her.

"YOU FUCKED UP LITTLE BITCH! JUST BECASE YOU FEEL THE NEED TO SLEEP WITH EVERY GUY YOU DATE BECAUSE YOU'RE SO INSECURE WITH YOUR FORTY YEAR OLD QUINN FABRAY LOOK! YOU'RE JUST AN OVERWEIGHT, SELFISH, SELF CENTERED WHORE WHOS TRYING TO SEEM IMPORTANT WHEN NOONE REALLY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT HER! I WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU NO MATTER HOW FAT I GET BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL THE NEED TO TEAR DOWN EVERYONE AROUND ME JUST TO FEEL FOR A BRIEF SECOND ONE TINY BIT OF HUMANITY IN THAT SHRIVELED BLACK THING YOU CALL A HEART! YOU MAY THINK YOUR IMPORTANT WITH YOUR BLEACHED HAIR, PLASTIC FACE AND FAKE BOOBS BUT WHEN WE FINALLY GET OUT OF HIS SCHOOL AND YOU CAN'T COWER BEHIND THOSE RETARDED SLUTS YOU CALL FRIENDS WHO WOULD SELL YOU OUT FOR A PAIR OF SHOES YOU WILL SEE JUST HOW WORTHLESS AND VILE YOU REALLY ARE! YOU WILL ALWAS BE A LIMA LOSER BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING BUT LIVE IN A TINY HOVEL WITH A DEAD END JOB AND A BOYFRIEND WHO WILL TREAT YOU LIKE THE PIECE OF CRAP YOU ARE!" she screamed, her fists clenched.

I blinked, amazed at Marley's choice of words that would make a sailor proud and made my way forward again, threw Marley over my shoulder, grabbed her bag and jogged down the corridor, Marley beating her fists on my back. "LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW JAKE PUCKERMAN!' she screamed trying to dislodge herself. I held on tighter and ran out of the building towards my truck, opening the door and dumping her unceremoniously inside with her bag. "What the fuck! Why did you stop me, that bitch deserved it!" she shouted and I climbed in the other side, pulling her close to me and tearing out of the parking lot.

I drove as fast as I dared to the lookout on top of the hill, it was deserted and I stopped the engine, turning to Marley. I pulled her onto my lap and tugged her lips up to meet mine, placing my hands on her hips to hold her there. She fought for the first few seconds but eventually succumbed and wound her hands around my neck, pulling me closer. We stayed pressed together, our tongues duelling before we pulled away to breathe, "What was that?" Marley asked, her arms still around my neck, "Something I should have done a long time ago," I answered, pulling her back to meet my lips.

"You do realise I'm probably suspended," Marley mumbled against my lips but I could feel her smile. "Yeah I guess I'll just have to find a way to get off school with you," I returned then pressed my lips to hers again, they felt like warm satin and I flicked my tongue out, gaining entrance with a moan. Life was good and when we finally got back to school I found out just how much damage was done.

It seemed my super-hot when angry girlfriend had broken Kitty's nose and jaw as well as given her two black eyes, many more bruises and several deep scratches. That earned her a heated make-out session in the janitors' closet just in time to avoid being forcibly removed from the school premises. True to my word the very next hour I got suspended for a week for causing a power blackout school wide. My girlfriend was so grateful she pulled me into my room and we didn't come out for many hours. Oh yeah life was good.


End file.
